


Quarentine Questions

by AlexisRoseBudd (LilLesbianLauren)



Series: Quarentine Collection [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/AlexisRoseBudd
Summary: The decision practically made itself. There was no way she was going to stay in her little upper east side apartment when everyone she cared about was so far away.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: Quarentine Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Quarentine Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juxtapose (vulcantastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcantastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Think She Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777707) by [stevierosebudds (vulcantastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcantastic/pseuds/stevierosebudds). 



> Hi see that little link for vulcantastic right there? go click on that author page and read their stuff. specifically their alexis and stevie fic right there but also their other stuff. you will thank me. you are welcome.

The decision to leave was easy. The reality of getting to where she needed to go? Not as much. There was no way she was driving that far. And flying commercial was not an option. No way. She was concerned enough as it was with staying clean. So really she had no other option. Her hands were tied. Clean. But tied. 

Alexis Rose practically burned through all of her contacts asking for the favor. She knew plenty of people with private planes. The list of those who would let her use it to fly to a town with poop imagery in the name? During a pandemic? Less so. In the end it was Taylor Swift who broke down and agreed. Ugh bless that problematic blonde. Always down to help a girl in love. 

The flight was short and uneventful. Her designer mask stayed dutifully in place from the moment she left her apartment, only moving it to take sips from her rose gold hydroflask. Before she knew it she and her six bags had been loaded into a black town car and the blonde was on her way. 

The only people who knew of her plans were David and Patrick. They were her backup plan. Not that she thought she needed one. And if she were being honest she wouldn’t stay with them anyway. Those two? As newlyweds? In a lockdown? Not a chance. Even if they did have that cute, new, little house. So in reality she was banking pretty hard on her plan ending in success. 

For the first time since she left New York, Alexis felt nervous. So unlike her to be flustered over social interaction. Though this was far more important than her usual conversations and she could feel the weight of it heavy on her chest. 

Whatever time she had to dwell in her anxieties was short lived as she felt the car come to a stop. The masked driver began to unload the car, the thump of each bag hitting the ground reminding her of a clock- counting down to the inevitable main event. 

With a sigh Alexis left a tip for the driver on the seat and got out of the car. She closed the door behind her, not even bothering to look as the car drove away. She made her way toward the building, leaving her plethora of luggage in the parking lot. That is a later issue. Everyone in town would know who they belonged to anyway, even if they didn't see the monograms. 

The short walk to the door in question seemed to take three times as long as usual. Suddenly, Alexis panicked. What if nobody was there? What if the door was locked? But sure enough as she grew closer she could see the light on though the front windows. It should have made her less nervous, but instead it did the opposite. Her hand curled over the doorknob, and she contemplated running away. But the door wasn’t fully closed and her light touch pushed it open. 

It didn’t matter. Any instincts she had to run were instantly crushed when Alexis saw Stevie Budd. She was reading a contract of some sort, her hair hanging in front of her face. Her hair wasn’t brushed and Alexis could almost guarantee she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Even after all of the promotions, Stevie was still in her typical blue plaid shirt and worn blue jeans. 

And yet Alexis had never seen anyone more beautiful. She had known this before but truly, her memories had done the girl no justice. Alexis had intended to speak first, but as their eyes met her breath hitched and her heart kicked into overdrive. 

“Can I-” The brunette’s words cut off as she raised her head from the desk and took in her visitor. 

Alexis smiled softly, for the first time in a long time feeling as if she was home.

“I was wondering if there were any vacancies for an extended stay?”


End file.
